There are available stereoscopic video display apparatuses such as television broadcast receivers that are capable of providing three-dimensional video to users by using two types of videos that have disparity corresponding to the interocular distance. In such stereoscopic video display apparatuses, for example, video for right eye and video for left eye are alternately displayed. The opening and closing of a shutter for left eye and a shutter for right eye provided to stereoscopic glasses is controlled based on the timings of displaying video. That enables the user, who wears the stereoscopic glasses, to experience stereoscopic video. A technology has been known in which it is determined whether the user wears stereoscopic glasses by detecting whether a switch attached thereto is turned on or off, and video display is switched between stereoscopic (three-dimensional) video display and planar (two-dimensional) video display.
In the conventional technology, it cannot be confirmed whether the same user is wearing the stereoscopic glasses as well as operating the stereoscopic video display apparatus. Therefore, the switching between the stereoscopic video display and the planar video display may not be done in an appropriate manner. For example, assume that a user wearing the stereoscopic glasses is watching the stereoscopic video display apparatus with a user not wearing the stereoscopic glasses who is operating the remote controller of the stereoscopic video display apparatus. In that case, on-screen display (OSD) such as a user interface (UI) is (displayed as a stereoscopic video, which reduces OSD viewability.